Hari-Hari Terakhir
by nagabenang
Summary: Pre-Conception. Studi gestur. Studi dialog. Studi narasi. Studi karakterisasi. Nama Naoki Kashima/Demi-Fiend di sini adalah Kai Kougami. Terima kasih sudah membacanya.


Kai memeras otak, menyusun karangan untuk soal sejarah Jepang nomor tiga di depannya. Ia ingat beberapa nama dan runut kejadian, tetapi tidak dengan tanggal dan tahun. Dengan kalimat-kalimat penjelasan yang rapi dan agak terlalu mendetail, ia berharap sang guru, seperti halnya Isamu yang sudah dua kali memintanya menyorongkan lembar tes, tidak menyadari ia salah menulis kanji nama satu jenderal.

Ia sudah siap untuk memulai karangan soal nomor empat, ketika seseorang di dekat jendela berkata, "Ada orang dibunuh di depan sekolah!"

Itulah awal dari keributan besar di kelas tersebut. Hampir semua murid sudah pergi ke samping jendela ketika sang guru pengawas tersentak dari kantuk dan menyuruh semua murid untuk kembali ke meja masing-masing.

Duduk jauh dari jendela, Kai memutuskan kesempatannya untuk ikut melihat tidak sebaik yang lain. Ada hal yang lebih penting untuk dilakukan, seperti mengintip lembar ujian yang ditinggalkan Shuichi, si jago gambar yang duduk di depannya. Namun ia harus kecewa, ketika melihat isi soal nomor empat adalah gambar sebuah _mecha_.

Ketika suasana akhirnya tenang, murid-murid sudah kembali ke kursi masing-masing sambil berbisik apa dan kenapa dan siapa, Kai meletakkan pena. Ia sudah pasrah menghadapi angka merah di lembar tesnya nanti.

Selesai lembar tes dikumpulkan, bel berbunyi, salam bagi sang guru diberikan, dan sebagian besar murid bersiap pulang, Isamu menghampiri Kai.

"Hei, tadi lihat tidak?"

"Tidak," kata Kai, sambil memasukkan alat-alat tulis secara serampangan ke dalam tas. Isamu terperangah.

"Kau memang ngapain saja tadi?"

"Mengerjakan tes."

"Ada orang dibunuh di depan sekolah dan ... kau malah biasa saja mengerjakan tes di sini?"

"Tenang, Nitta," kata seorang murid perempuan, tas sudah terselempang di bahunya. "Itu cuma syuting."

"Masa?!"

"Tentu saja iya." Seorang murid perempuan lain, dengan rambut panjang dikuncir pita, datang menggamit murid pertama, "Kalau tidak, di luar sana pasti sudah banyak polisi, lalu kita tidak boleh pulang sekarang. Yuk, Mido. Dah, cowok-cowok."

Pasangan itu keluar kelas, bersama murid-murid lain yang sudah selesai bersiap pulang. Kai melirik Isamu. Temannya itu tampak kecewa.

"Sudahlah," kata Kai, sambil menyampirkan tas ke bahunya. "Kalau tes tadi dapat jelek, nanti juga dipanggil Bu Takao. Itu lebih baik daripada cuma memandanginya duduk di meja guru 'kan?"

"Hah? Mana keren, dipanggil karena dapat angka merah?!"

"Anggaplah sudah telanjur pasti terjadi."

Kai tersenyum. Pemahaman sampai pada Isamu.

"... Jangan bilang tadi jawabanmu ..."

"Salahmu sendiri, sobat. Tahu aku tidak kuat hapalan, masih menyontekku." Ia terkekeh, lalu berdiri dan meninggalkan Isamu.

"Simpanan Dragon Quest-mu akan kuhapus," kata Isamu.

Kai menyempatkan diri berpaling di ambang pintu kelas. "Hapus saja, toh aku baru mulai main."

"Dan Monster Hunter-mu."

Baru melangkah sekali, Kai berhenti. Tahu ancamannya berhasil, Isamu mengambil tasnya sendiri dan berjalan mendekati Kai.

"Jadi, siap kehilangan Lagiacrus? Aku ingat kau menghabiskan dua jam untuk membunuh monster itu."

Kai mengerang, lalu berbalik menghadap Isamu. "Oke, oke, sori—tapi mana bisa aku bilang di tengah tes 'hei jangan tiru soal nomor ini, aku mengarangnya asal-asalan demi dapat nilai bonus seadanya'?"

Isamu tidak menjawab. Pandangannya terpaku pada ... seseorang yang ada di belakang Kai. Melihat reaksinya, dan sapaan, "Selamat siang," yang disuarakan seorang wanita, hanya satu dugaan siapa seseorang tersebut.

Kai berbalik pelan-pelan sambil mengembangkan senyuman netral.

"Siang, Bu Takao."

Yuko Takao, guru B.P. sekaligus wali kelas mereka, adalah seorang wanita berambut hitam sebahu. Tanpa sepatu hak tinggi, ia hampir setinggi Kai. Tas dokumen berwarna hitam terkepit di satu tangannya. Hiasan mirip tasbih merah bergantung di ujung tas.

"Kalian belum pulang?" tanya sang guru.

"Se-sebentar lagi, Bu!" Isamu menarik Kai mundur, membuat dirinya menggantikan posisi Kai. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Tidak ada. Saya juga mau pulang. Hati-hati di jalan."

"A-ah, ibu perlu ditemani sampai stasiun?"

"Tidak usah. Saya ada janji sebelum ke rumah."

"O, oh, kalau begitu, hati-hati di jalan, Bu."

Sang guru mengangguk, yang dibalas oleh Kai dan Isamu sebelum ia pergi. Beberapa murid kelas lain yang berpapasan dengan sang guru menyempatkan diri menyapa sopan. Kai menunggu sang guru sudah menuruni tangga sebelum bergumam, "Kelihatannya, Bu Takao agak pucat?"

Jawaban Isamu adalah, "Bu Takao tampak jelita seperti biasanya."

Kai menyembur _._ " _Jelita_? Kau ini makhluk zaman kapan?"

"Kata itu bahkan tidak cukup untuk menggambarkan anugrah langit yang adalah Bu Takao."

Kai tak bisa menahan tawa. Isamu mengabaikannya, masih memandang pada tempat sang guru pergi. Lama tak ada perubahan, Kai menjentikkan jari di depan mata Isamu. Tidak ada reaksi.

"Oi, kau kesurupan?"

"Aku sedang jatuh cinta."

"Ah. Selamat bermimpi kalau begitu. Aku pulang duluan."

Baru Kai berjalan beberapa langkah, Isamu menggumam cukup keras, "Aku belum lupa dengan Monster Hunter-mu."

Kai berhenti, lagi.

"... Jadi apa maumu?"

"Besok bantu aku lagi. Jadi belajarlah yang baik hari ini."

Kai mengingat bahan tes besok. Matematika. Itu sedikit lebih sulit daripada sejarah Jepang.

"... Bagaimana kalau kau buat contekan saja? Itu lebih menjamin daripada mengintip punyaku."

"Matematika mana bisa pakai contekan? Lagipula, kau 'kan tidak parah-parah amat matematikanya." Isamu berjalan mendahului Kai. "Ayo pulang, atau kau masih mau di sekolah?"

Kai menghela nafas, lalu mengikuti teman sekelasnya menuruni tangga.

Jam sepuluh malam.

Buku-buku dikeluarkan, menebar rata di atas meja. Hanya satu yang berhubungan dengan matematika, dan terkubur di dasar. Sisa buku lain lebih tepat disebut majalah. Ilustrasi makhluk-makhluk dan artifak aneh terpampang di berbagai halaman. Satu buku bersampul tebal, dengan judul Dictionnaire Infernal, terbuka di tangan si pembaca. Sesekali ia berhenti, lalu menambahkan catatan di buku kecil di meja.

Ketika musik dari radio berhenti, diselingi suara ceria pembaca acara, Kai menaruh buku dan pena, merenggangkan tubuh.

Salah satu keuntungan tinggal sendirian adalah tidak ada yang mengatur jam tidur. Kesulitannya, tentu saja, menahan diri untuk tidak tidur sama sekali sepanjang malam.

Komputernya berdenting. Pesan baru dari sang guru.

.. _Bagaimana bukunya? Membantu?_

Kai meraih papan ketiknya.

. _Ya, terima kasih. Darimana Ibu dapat buku ini?_

.. _Toko buku bekas. Selamat malam, Kai._

. _Selamat malam, Bu Takao._

Kai memandang layar komputer. Menghela nafas.

 _Kalau Isamu tahu Bu Takao juga tertarik hal seperti ini ... entah apa katanya_.

Ia meraih buku matematika yang terkubur, memandanginya dengan antusiasme yang sama seperti pada buah basi. Ia membuka satu halaman, melihat sederetan angka dan rumus, mengambil pensil dan mulai mengerjakan soal pertama. Namun tiap selesai menulis satu angka, pikirannya kembali ke masalah lain.

Kenapa Bu Takao tidak menanyakan hal yang lebih penting? Seperti, bagaimana proses belajarnya? Apa ia sudah siap untuk tes besok? Kai tahu sang guru memang berpikiran terbuka, dan cepat mendukung hal apa pun (dalam batasan tertentu) yang membuat muridnya tertarik. Tetapi ia tidak menyangka sang guru ... seterbuka itu.

Saat tahu Kai tertarik pada demonologi, sang guru dengan sigap meminjamkan buku tersebut, alih-alih menyuruhnya berhenti membaca 'sampah' tak berguna. Di satu sisi, ia senang, tahu sang guru mendukungnya. Di sisi lain, ia bingung. Dan jujur, sedikit takut.

Tasbih yang menggantung di tas sang guru. Ia tidak pernah menanyakan langsung maupun menceritakannya pada orang lain, tetapi ia pernah melihat tasbih serupa di artikel tentang sebuah sekte bernama Gaea. Tentu saja, majalah yang memuat artikel itu punya kredibilitas sama dengan koran gosip idola remaja, tetapi kemungkinan sang guru adalah anggota sekte tersebut, dan bahwa ia mendukung minatnya dengan memberi buku yang sekarang ada di atas mejanya ...

Kai menggambar bintang segi enam di buku matematikanya, lalu buru-buru menghapusnya.

Keesokan paginya, Bu Takao, yang seharusnya mengawasi tes mereka, tidak masuk. Isamu merutuk selama tes dibagikan, sementara Kai harus menahan kantuk untuk fokus pada rumus-rumus di depannya.

Jam tes berjalan tanpa insiden, dan ketika bel berbunyi, sebagian besar murid mendesah lega. Lembar-lembar dikembalikan pada sang guru, dan kelas kosong dengan cepat. Tinggal tersisa beberapa orang: yang juara kelas, saling membandingkan jawaban; yang biasa-biasa ke bawah, berusaha melupakan isi tes yang baru saja mereka kerjakan.

"Oi, Kai."

Dengan wajah menempel pada meja dan tertutup kedua lengan, jawaban yang Kai beri hanya terdengar sebagai, "Hnf." Isamu tidak peduli. Ia duduk di meja Kai. Sekarang tinggal tersisa mereka berdua, dan beberapa murid yang masih mendebatkan jawaban tepat di sudut kelas.

"Kenapa Bu Takao tidak masuk ya, hari ini?"

"Mnng."

"Padahal kemarin dia kelihatan sehat-sehat saja ..."

"Ngh."

"Ayo kita ke ruang guru, tanyakan kenapa dia."

Kai akhirnya menaikkan kepala. Matanya keruh, separuh menutup.

"Pergi saja sendiri."

"Tidak. Kau ikut juga."

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena Yang Mulia Isamu menyuruhmu begitu."

Isamu turun dari meja, lalu berbalik. Melihat Kai sudah kembali menempel dengan meja, ia menendang kaki kursinya. Tidak ada reaksi. Tendangan kedua, ketiga, keempat dan akhirnya Kai mengerang cukup keras untuk menarik perhatian grup diskusi di ujung kelas.

"Oke, oke, Yang Mulia, aku bangun sekarang."

"Anak baik."

Isamu tidak menunggunya, dan duluan keluar dari kelas. Mendecak keras, Kai meraih tasnya sendiri dan hendak mengikuti Isamu, namun satu anggota grup diskusi di ujung kelas mendekatinya. Honda, si juara tiga yang berkacamata tebal. Ia tampak bingung memulai percakapan. Sesuatu yang wajar. Reputasi Kai dengan lima kakak kelas beberapa bulan sebelumnya membuat banyak murid masih enggan memulai perbincangan dengannya.

"Ah, eh ... begini ..."

Honda berkali-kali mendorong bagian tengah kacamatanya seiring menggumamkan kata-kata tanpa variasi selama beberapa detik. Yang menunggu menyilang kaki, menumpu satu tangan di atas meja. Gestur yang berarti 'santai saja, aku menunggu'. Akhirnya, Honda selesai menyusun yang ingin ia katakan.

"Eh ... yah, begini, kau kenal ... Tachibana, kan?"

Kai cepat tangkap siapa yang dimaksudkan lawan bicaranya. Hanya ada satu Tachibana di angkatan mereka.

"Chiaki Tachibana kelas sebelah? Ya, kenal."

"Aku ... aku ..." Kai memperhatikan telinga lawan bicaranya memerah, sebelum ia melambaikan tangan dan berkata, "Ah, sudahlah, lupakan."

"Ha?"

Namun Honda sudah berbalik, kembali ke grupnya sendiri. Mereka terkekeh geli, menepuk bahunya dengan simpati dibuat-buat. Kurang pengalaman bersosialisasi untuk tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Kai akhirnya mengangkat bahu dan berjalan keluar kelas. Isamu berdiri di samping pintu, sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Lama sekali, Kai."

"Sori."

"Ayo, tunjukkan jalannya."

"... Jangan bilang kau tidak tahu di mana ruang guru."

"Kau tidak punya hak untuk membantah, budak."

"Baik, baik, Yang Mulia."

Lewat di depan kelas sebelah, Kai mendengar suara yang akrab. Dari pintu yang terbuka separuh, ia melihat seorang gadis berambut cokelat tengah memberi instruksi pada beberapa orang murid.

"... Dan kumpulkan seminggu lagi. Semuanya jelas? Ada pertanyaan?"

Para murid yang ia beri instruksi menggumamkan "tidak" dalam berbagai nada, dan mereka pun bubar. Isamu berhenti, hampir menabrak Kai. Ia hampir protes, sebelum perhatiannya mengikut arah Kai memandang.

"Ah ... cepat, cepat kabur. Gawat kalau dia sampai—"

"Kai?" Si gadis berambut cokelat berjalan mendekati mereka, membuka pintu kelas lebih lebar. "Ada apa—oh, hai, Isamu."

"Hai."

Isamu sudah berdiri agak jauh dari ambang pintu. Jelas, keberadaan Chiaki-lah yang ia hindari. Insiden antar mereka berdua (yang berhubungan dengan keterlambatan Isamu, dan berakibat omelan seorang guru pada Chiaki) tidak pernah sepenuhnya terselesaikan.

"Sedang apa di luar sini? Ada orang kelasku yang kalian cari?"

"Tidak, cuma lewat," kata Kai, menunjuk tempat ruang guru kira-kira berada, "Kami mau ke ruang guru."

"Oh," Chiaki melirik Isamu, "Ada masalah apa _dengannya_?"

"Hei, jangan melihatku seperti itu sambil berbicara begitu. Aku hanya ingin tanya kenapa Bu Takao tidak datang hari ini."

"Begitu? Lalu kenapa kau mengajak Kai? Tidak pergi saja sendiri?"

"Semua orang tahu dia kesayangan Bu Takao. Lebih mudah mencari informasi sambil membawanya."

"... Kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu pada teman kelasmu sendiri."

"Ah, orangnya tidak keberatan, kok. Ya 'kan, Kai?"

Kai mengangkat bahu. Tidak mengiyakan, tidak membantah. Isamu menangkap itu sebagai 'ya', dan tersenyum lebar pada Chiaki.

"Apa kubilang."

Chiaki memutar mata, lalu berkata pada Kai, "Kalau kau diam saja, Isamu akan memanfaatkanmu terus-terusan."

"Yah, selama dia tidak menjual organku ke pasar gelap, aku tidak terlalu peduli."

"Kamu _harus_ peduli. Apa kamu mau bocah manja ini mengikutimu terus-terusan sampai kelulusan?"

"Hei, kenapa kau peduli sekali pada Kai? Oooh, aku tahu jangan-jangan—Aw!"

Menjewer hidung kuat-kuat termasuk hukuman yang orisinil. Kai harus memberi nilai tambah untuk itu.

"Itu akan mengajarimu untuk tidak bicara sembarangan. Kai, kalau tahu kapan Bu Takao masuk, beritahu ya."

Kai hampir kelepasan menawarkan alamat email sang guru, tetapi keberadaan Isamu menghentikannya di saat terakhir.

"Oke," jawabnya.

"Terima kasih, Kai. Dah, Isamu."

Chiaki kembali ke dalam kelas. Seorang murid bertanya pada Chiaki, "... Yang di luar itu Kougami dari kelas sebelah ...?"

Kai langsung mendorong Isamu, "Ayo, Yang Mulia, kita lanjut."

"Haah, Bu Takao dan Chiaki. Sama-sama cewek, kok bisa beda begitu ya."

"Bu Takao _dan_ Chiaki akan sama-sama menggilingmu kalau sampai mendengar itu."

"Tapi itu kenyataan! Ah, kalau saja posisi mereka berganti ... aku akan bahagia sekali."

Bayangan akan sang guru yang menjadi murid berumur tujuh belas tahun segera tersingkirkan oleh bayangan Chiaki yang menjadi wali kelas mereka.

"... Itu mengerikan."

"Apa?!"

"Tidak, tidak, itu benar-benar hebat," kata Kai, berjalan menuruni tangga.

Meja sang wali kelas tertata rapi. Buku-buku bersampul tebal, folder-folder, dan kertas-kertas tersusun pada tempat masing-masing. Ada foto satu keluarga di balik kaca meja, tapi Kai tak dapat mengenali satupun orang di foto itu, tua atau muda, yang mirip dengan gurunya. Seorang guru lelaki yang duduk di meja samping mengatakan wali kelas mereka cuti sakit.

"Kalian dari kelasnya?"

"Ya, em, kami cuma, ingin tahu kenapa Bu Takao tidak masuk. Terima kasih, Pak."

Kai mengangguk secukupnya, namun sang guru mengenali wajahnya.

"Kamu Kougami 'kan?"

"Benar."

"Bapak pernah melihat pertandinganmu di lapangan. Lumayan seru. Kenapa tidak ikut _baseball_ saja?"

 _Pasti guru baru_ , pikir Kai, _kalau tidak, tidak mungkin dia menanyakan itu_.

"Sepak bola lebih simpel."

"Oh ya? Sayang sekali. Dengan kecepatan larimu, pasti mudah mengambil dua _base_ sekaligus."

"Terima kasih."

"Kapan-kapan tontonlah pertandingan _baseball_ , siapa tahu kamu tertarik."

"Baiklah."

Dengan itu, Kai dan Isamu keluar dari ruang guru.

"Sakit ya ... semoga cepat sembuh, Bu Takao." Isamu berjalan beberapa langkah sebelum tiba-tiba berbalik, "Kai, kau tahu rumah Bu Takao?"

"Mana aku tahu? Memang aku anaknya?" Nada suaranya lebih sengit daripada yang diinginkannya. Isamu menatapnya, membelalak. Kai menghela nafas.

"Sori. Kau masih di sini? Aku mau pulang duluan."

"Yah, kau oke?"

"Cuma ngantuk. Perlu tidur."

"Besok Bahasa Inggris kan? Baguslah, kau tidak perlu belajar untuk itu."

"Ya, ya, sampai besok."

Jam sebelas malam.

Kai memandang catatan kecilnya. Sudah penuh, dan mendetail. Ia bernafas lega. Buku yang ia pinjam dari gurunya bisa dikembalikan kapan saja. Ia membuka layar chat, dan mencari nama gurunya. Ia mengetikkan,

. _Saya sudah selesai dengan bukunya. Kapan bisa dikembalikan?_

Selesai pesan itu terkirim, barulah Kai ingat, sang guru tengah terbaring sakit. Merasa konyol dan tak berperasaan, Kai menulis pesan berikutnya, untuk menanyakan keadaan sang guru. Namun ia berhenti mengetik ketika muncul kata-kata 'sedang menulis' di bawah PP lawan bicaranya.

.. _Ambil saja. Itu untukmu._

Kai mengedip. Ia tidak menduga itu. Merasa sungkan sekaligus tidak ingin serakah, ia segera membalas,

. _Saya tidak enak._

Jawabannya cepat datang,

.. _Tidak apa._

.. _Jaga buku itu baik-baik._

Kai tahu seperti apa argumen terakhir sebuah kalimat. Ia menghapus seluruh kalimat yang sudah ia ketik, lalu membalas dengan,

. _Terima kasih._

. _Bu Takao baik-baik saja? Saya dengar Ibu cuti sakit?_

Kai menunggu. Lama, tidak ada jawaban. Ia meraih buku yang sang guru pinjam—bukan, berikan. Pengetahuan bahwa buku itu sekarang menjadi miliknya terasa agak suril. Seingatnya, itulah pertama kali seseorang memberikan sesuatu kepadanya secara cuma-cuma.

 _Lalu, apartemen ini?_

Kai mendengus. Ia tahu maksud sang tante memberinya apartemen di tengah kota, sekaligus biaya untuk sekolah sampai kelulusan. Kewajiban, menutup malu, dan mungkin, setitik rasa kasihan. Kai mengepalkan tangan tanpa sadar, dan mengencangkan suara radio. Lagu berbahasa asing membantu suara-suara menghilang di malam hari.

Lalu terdengar dentingan dari komputer. Sang guru telah membalas.

.. _Saya baik-baik saja._

.. _Kapan-kapan, saya akan menceritakan sesuatu padamu_.

.. _Selamat malam, Kai_.

Lambang hijau di sebelah PP sang guru menjadi merah. Ia telah logout. Kai menutup layar chat mereka. Jam sudah hampir menunjuk angka dua belas. Ia tidak belajar apapun untuk tes besok. Pikirannya penuh dengan kata-kata terakhir sang guru, buku bersampul tebal di atas meja, dan Gaea.

Tes terakhir. Kai mengerjakan bagiannya hampir tanpa berpikir, dan bisa dengan percaya diri menyorongkan jawabannya pada Isamu. Ketika bel berbunyi, hampir semua murid bersorak riang. Liburan sudah mulai. Kai sedang membayangkan hari-hari damai seminggu ke depan ketika Honda datang mendekatinya. Itu sebuah kemajuan.

"Apa ... apa ... kamu tahu ..."

"Ya, aku mengenal Chiaki Tachibana."

Lawan bicaranya mengernyit. "Bukan itu pertanyaanku."

"Jadi?"

"A ... aku ... ah, sudahlah."

Murid lelaki itu berbalik, tampak lebih gusar daripada hari sebelumnya. Kai memandanginya terpuruk di meja, lalu gagasan muncul di kepalanya.

"Isamu."

"Apa? Jangan bilang tes hari ini kau karang juga isinya."

"Tidak, tapi tahan si Honda sebelum aku kembali."

"Ha?"

Kai berlari keluar, menuju kelas sebelah. Tanpa sungkan, ia berjalan masuk dan langsung menghampiri Chiaki. Si gadis berambut cokelat berpaling dari tugas menghapus papan tulis dan melompat terkejut begitu Kai sampai di sampingnya.

"Wow, sori," kata Kai, berusaha tampak sebersalah mungkin. Ekspresi di wajah Chiaki menunjukkan usahanya gagal total.

"Kau ini ... tiba-tiba muncul tanpa suara. Ada apa ke kelasku?"

"Kenal Honda dari kelasku?"

Chiaki mengingat sebentar.

"Tahu, tapi tidak pernah bicara."

"Dia mencarimu sekarang."

"Dia tidak bilang ada apa?"

"Tidak, tapi katanya penting."

Si gadis berambut cokelat menimbang, lalu menaruh penghapusnya di celah papan tulis. Kai harus menahan seringainya agar Chiaki tidak curiga. Ketika mereka kembali ke kelas, Honda sudah siap-siap pulang. Namun begitu murid lelaki itu melihat ke pintu kelas ...

Wah, siapa sangka wajah manusia bisa berekspresi seperti itu? Tahu si murid lelaki tidak bisa memulai percakapan, Kai memutuskan untuk membantunya.

"Honda, ini Chiaki. Chiaki, ini Honda."

Tidak ada reaksi dari si murid lelaki. Chiaki sudah melirik Kai curiga, sebelum nyawa Kai diselamatkan oleh Honda yang berhasil menawarkan jabat tangan perkenalan. Dengan sigap, Chiaki menerimanya. Murid-murid dari grup diskusi memandang mereka, tak percaya.

"Aku, aku, anu, aku ... wali kelas di sini. Ketua kami tidak masuk, aku ingin bertanya ... padamu, ketua kelas lain, er, bagaimana ..."

Kai sudah diam-diam kembali ke mejanya. Isamu memandangnya seolah ia gila. Dengan alasan yang bagus.

"... Chiaki akan membunuhmu."

"Mungkin. Tapi liburan mulai besok. Kalau kabur sekarang, aku bisa menundanya satu minggu."

Isamu melirik percakapan antara Chiaki dan Honda. Secara bertahap, murid lelaki itu kehilangan kegugupannya. Perkenalan dadakan itu berjalan lebih baik daripada dugaannya. Namun, ia tidak ingin tetap tinggal untuk memastikan Chiaki benar-benar membunuh Kai atau tidak. Isamu mengambil tasnya, dan keluar kelas. Kai ternyata di luar, menunggunya.

"Aku ke rumahmu ya, pinjam main Dragon Quest."

Isamu memandang teman sekelasnya melangkah ringan ke tangga turun. Ia bahkan bersiul-siul, menarik perhatian beberapa murid dari kelas sebelah.

"... Kenapa dia?"

Yuko Takao berada di atap sebuah rumah sakit pusat distrik Shinjuku, memandangi lampu-lampu kota dari gedung-gedung berbayang hitam. Sudah hampir tengah malam, tetapi ia tidak mengantuk. Hampir satu bulan terakhir dijalaninya dengan insomnia, atau—bila ia beruntung, tidur yang tidak nyenyak.

Si penyusup seharusnya tidak selamat dari serangan pemungkas bawahannya. Namun, lebih karena ketidakberuntungan dibandingkan kekurangan teknik, serangan itu meleset. Si penyusup berhasil lari, setelah sempat mengundang perhatian di depan sekolah tempatnya mengajar.

Butuh sepanjang siang hingga menjelang sore untuk menemukannya, dan menghabisinya. Yuko ikut serta dalam pengejaran, atas perintah langsung dari Ketua. Tetapi hari-hari tanpa istirahat tenang membuatnya melakukan kesalahan. Ia luput memperhitungkan jebakan yang disiapkan si penyusup: ledakan Megidola dari jarak dekat.

Jadi, cuti sakit itu tidak sepenuhnya bohong.

Si penyusup sendiri, lelah oleh luka dan pengejaran, tidak bertahan lama. Peri Salju Hitam yang dipanggil Yuko membereskannya dengan cepat. Selanjutnya ia menunggu dalam gelap, sampai sekutu-sekutunya yang lain menjemput, membawanya ke markas utama, yang sekaligus berkedok sebagai rumah sakit.

Di sana, Ketua meminta nama bawahan yang gagal di tugasnya. Yuko tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada orang itu, bila ia menyebut namanya, tetapi perintah adalah perintah. Nama disebutkan, dan Ketua mengangguk, memintanya beristirahat sebelum pergi keluar ruangan.

Tak lama, datang kembali seorang 'tamu'. Seorang lelaki, sekitar tigapuluh-empatpuluh, mengenakan kemeja dan celana panjang yang sama hitamnya. Sebuah tasbih merah melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya, sementara di tangan kanan, kotak kecil dalam genggaman.

Ia menaruh kotak kecil itu di samping lengan Yuko, lalu duduk di kursi yang berada di samping kasur.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Yuko.

"Soma," kata lelaki itu, menyilangkan kaki, "Paling baik untuk keadaanmu saat ini."

"Kondisiku tidak akan mempengaruhi rencana kita," kata Yuko, tahu maksud lelaki itu memberikan benda selangka Soma padanya.

"Aku tidak meragukan itu," kata si lelaki, menunjukkan senyum yang terlatih untuk hasil, alih-alih terjadi secara alami. "Hanya saja, akan sangat buruk bila di hari yang dinantikan, sang Puteri malah ... terhalang, untuk menjalankan tugasnya."

"Itu tidak akan terjadi."

"Aku tahu. Kamu tidak akan membiarkannya. Sebab kamulah yang pertama memintaku menjalankan ini begitu tahu tentang Miroku."

Ada kebohongan di kalimat lelaki itu, tetapi Yuko membiarkannya—tahu ia membutuhkannya untuk menjalankan rencana mereka: Konsepsi.

"Terima kasih," kata Yuko.

Lelaki itu mengangguk, lalu berdiri dan berjalan ke pintu keluar.

"Beristirahatlah, Nona Takao," katanya, di ambang pintu, "Dunia yang baru akan membutuhkan seluruh kekuatanmu."

Kemudian, pintu tertutup. Yuko kembali sendirian. Malam itu berlalu tanpa insiden, dan besoknya ia mengambil cuti sakit. Baru pada siang hari, ia mengetahui nasib sang bawahan dari seorang perawat yang ditugaskan untuk merawatnya.

"Bagaimana Sato?"

"Maaf?"

"Bawahan saya."

"Ah. Saya cuma dengar-dengar, tetapi tampaknya ketua memerintahkan untuk melakukan 'uji coba' padanya."

Yuko tidak menjawab. Ia meneruskan makannya, lalu setelah selesai, membiarkan sang perawat membawa pergi nampannya. Mengistirahatkan badan, ia berbaring diam, sementara tangannya memainkan kotak berisi Soma yang masih utuh. _Satu lagi yang kehilangan kesempatan untuk masa depannya_.

Kemudian, ketika malam kembali, ia keluar dari ruangannya, dan menggunakan elevator, naik ke atap. Udara sejuk menyambut. Hampir tidak ada angin. Yuko berjalan sampai pagar kawat silang. Memandang pada kota. Suara-suara kendaraan dan penduduk yang belum tidur terdengar olehnya. Bulan paruh menggantung di langit.

 _Mungkin ini salah. Mungkin ini tidak perlu dilakukan._

Yuko menggeleng cepat, mengenyahkan keraguannya.

 _Tidak_ , pikirnya, _ini jalan satu-satunya_. Cepat atau lambat, Konsepsi akan terjadi. Yang ia dan lelaki itu lakukan hanya mempercepat dan mengatur hasilnya. Konsepsi adalah satu-satunya kesempatan untuk membuat dunia yang lebih baik—dunia di mana semua orang memiliki kesempatan sama untuk mengejar masa depan dan kebahagiaan mereka masing-masing.

Lalu ponselnya berdenting. Yuko membuka ponselnya. Satu kiriman _chat_ , dari muridnya; tentang buku yang ingin dikembalikan. Yuko membalas, memberitahu si murid untuk memiliki buku itu. Balasan, penolakan halus. Sang guru menjawab, meminta si murid untuk menyimpan dan menjaga buku itu baik-baik. Balasan lagi: ucapan terima kasih, lalu pertanyaan atas keadaan 'sakit' sang guru.

Yuko tidak segera membalas. Ia menggigil.

Ia terbayang akan sang murid. Pada kelas yang sudah ia ajar selama hampir satu tahun. Pada mata yang selalu memandangnya penuh hormat, penuh kekaguman—penuh harap akan bimbingan hidup mereka masing-masing.

Tetapi mereka salah. Dunia di luar sana tidak akan membantu mereka. Dan sang guru sendiri? Ia bukan orang yang mereka sangka. Seorang guru tidak akan melakukan hal seperti _ini_ pada murid-muridnya. Seorang manusia tidak akan mengakhiri nyawa milyaran lainnya untuk—

Yuko memandang lama layar ponsel, lalu membalas untuk terakhir kalinya, dan mengucap selamat malam.

Yuko sudah memutuskan. Hanya satu orang. Lelaki itu tidak perlu tahu. Ia berbalik, kembali ke dalam ruangannya. Konsepsi akan tetap terjadi, namun ia tidak akan apa-apa, mengetahui setelah semuanya terjadi, seseorang dapat mengerti dan mungkin, memaafkannya karena mengakhiri hidup sebuah dunia.


End file.
